In one conventional arrangement, a network server receives packets from a network. The server includes a processor to process the packets. The processor is capable of operating in various power modes depending upon the operational state of the processor. For example, in order to reduce power consumption, when the processor is in an idle state because the processor is not actively processing packets, the processor is capable of operating in a number of relatively lower power modes of operation compared to relatively higher power mode of operation that may prevail when the processor is actively processing packets. If, when the processor is operating in one of the relatively lower power modes, it is desired that the processor processes packets, the processor transitions from this lower power mode to the higher power mode to enable it to process the packets. This transition results in a delay in processing the packets that corresponds to the lower power mode of operation in which the processor was previously operating. For example, transition from the lowest power mode results in the greatest delay, and the delay decreases as the relative power level of the low power mode increases.
Depending upon the particular type and/or priority of network traffic with which the packets may be associated and/or the usage model to which the server is being put, the degree to which such packet processing delays may be considered acceptable may vary. It is common for a server to encounter different types and/or priorities of network traffic, and/or for a server to be used in connection with different usage models. This may lead to an undesirably large amount of user time and effort being consumed to design and implement server power management schemes that attempt to appropriately reduce the processor's power consumption while not inappropriately increase packet processing delays.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.